The instant invention relates generally to water beds and more specifically it relates to a jet stream water bed.
Numerous water beds have been provided in prior art that are adapted to perform various tasks. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 773,828; 3,757,362 and 3,872,526 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.